


I was lost, 'til you found me

by PJO



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F, Fighting, I will add more tags as the story progresses, M/M, Mother!Hera, Sally Dies Sorry, This Isn't All the Relationships, i will add more - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-15 03:42:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9217076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PJO/pseuds/PJO
Summary: A beautiful woman ran down the street, a bundle in her arms. She looked back only to see that the monster that was chasing her and her child had gotten closer than when she last looked back. She knew that the monster would be upon her in a matter of minutes. The only thing she could do was continue running.Warning: Boy x Boy, Girl x Girl, Violence, Death, Major character death, swearing.I don't own anything.This story is on Wattpad under the username Puppiesrule11 (that is my account)!





	1. Chapter 1

A beautiful woman ran down the street, a bundle in her arms. She looked back only to see that the monster that was chasing her and her child had gotten closer than when she last looked back. She knew that the monster would be upon her in a matter of minutes. The only thing she could do was continue running. Soon enough, she felt a searing pain in her leg and looked down to see claw marks. Red blood dribbled down her leg as she tried to fight off the hellhound that was currently circling her. She wasn't the best fighter and certainly didn't have the skills of a hero, but she still tried. At every kick she sent his way, he grew more irritated and there was a pained gasp as he clawed her chest, leaving a fatal wound. When the hellhound was backed up a little she used her last energy to grab the dagger in her handbag that her child's dad had given her before he was forced to leave. She threw the dagger into the hellhound's heart, dissolving it before it was able to hurt the child in her arms. Gingerly, she looked down to see the startling sea-green eyes staring down at her. Tears gathered in the back of her eyes when she realized that her child would be alone until he learned of his heritage. She wouldn't see him grow up and live the life that every other greek hero, but she could only hope that it would be a happy life and that he would live to a good age and die surrounded by his children and the love of his life. She could feel the life draining out of her and knew that her time to leave the world would be soon. Very soon.

"Be safe Perseus." She whispered before she collapsed, not able to hold her weight on one foot anymore.

Perseus started to cry. She gave her child one last reassuring smile, her eyes filled with love before she closed them for the very last time, her soul leaving her body.


	2. 14 years later

Things that have been changed: 

* Instead of Thalia being a daughter of Zeus and Jason being a son of Jupiter, the roles have changed so now Jason is the son of Zeus and Thalia the daughter of Jupiter. 

* Jason is the same age as Luke, 14. 

*Nico will be 14 and Bianca will be 10. 

*Annabeth is younger than Percy, Jason, and Nico. 

*Percy is 14. 

Side note- for anyone confused, instead of it being Thalia, Grover, Luke, and Annabeth, it is now Jason, Grover, Luke, and Annabeth. 

A boy with a hood hiding his face crept along the rooftops, his eyes trained on the group of demigods below him. In his hand was a knife. Due to his enhanced vision, gifted to him by his mother, he was able to see the two cyclops waiting for the group of demigods just around the corner. He had been following the group of highly unskilled demigods ever since he saw them a few months ago. He readied his bow, training it on the cyclops peeking around the corner. It was a young one, couldn't be older than a few months, but during his time on the streets, the boy had learned to never underestimate. 

His thoughts were interrupted by a muffled scream and he turned just in time to see a boy, Jason, son of Zeus, get dragged into a dark alley. That was his cue. He jumped off the roof, stumbling a tiny bit to regain balance before racing to catch up with the cyclops and the now unconscious boy. As he neared he could hear some of which the cyclops was saying. 

"Master will pay good money for this one, maybe he will even let us live." 

A cold and much darker voice replied, sending shivers up the boy's spine. "Come on you thug, let's just get this Zeus brat to the master, then we will discuss our reward. Frankly, the screams of pain coming for the sky-spawn will be enough for me."

The boy clenched his fists to keep from lunging at the Cyclops. He hated Cyclops and their need to see blood. 

Both cyclops stopped at a dumpster, and not a pleasant one at that. Taking a deep breath, the boy followed them into the dumpster and then into the secret passage, marked with a triangle, leading into labyrinth. 

"Why couldn't we take a better route, one that doesn't smell so bad." Complained the smaller cyclops. The boy had to agree, the stench was enough to make him gag. 

"Shut up you imbecile." Whisper-shouted the other.

It got darker and harder to see as they got deeper down the Labyrinth. He just listened to the pitter patter or rather the thump thump of cyclops feet slapping against the ground to follow them. He followed them silently, his feet making little to no sound. After about five minutes of endless walking and sneaking about, he started to silently con-congratulate on his sneaking about; until he bumped into the suddenly appearing pole. 

A big crack echoed through the black halls of the labyrinth as he silently cursed. He could feel the blood pouring out of his now broken nose as he took a deep breath, before looking up. He was immediately met with two angry cyclops, staring down at him. Jason had been propped up against the wall, looking like a rag doll. 

Well, it was now or never. 

He smirked, which looked much creepier under the hood and put a hand behind his back to get a hold of his sword. The cyclops noticed this and got into a fighting stance. The boy started humming to distract them for a few seconds, just enough to think of a plan. 

The distraction only confused them for a few seconds, not as long as the boy had aimed for, and they roared and attacked, both raising up their weapons. One of them had a sword and the next had a bat with spikes lining it. It would be an awfully scary sight for any mortal, but he had been battling these things since his biological mother died. These things were no less scary than cotton candy to him. 

"Unhood yourself foolish boy or are you too scared?" The bigger cyclops sneering, sending him a taunting look to match the tone in his voice. 

The boy slowly brought his hood down, revealing his eyes, and then his whole face. 

The cyclops grew pale for a second as this boy was known all over the monster world, for he had killed most of the monsters in Tartarus. The shocked expression on the monster's face was soon covered up by a mask of fake cockiness. 

"Well, what do we have here, Perseus Jackson."

"Hello boys. Now let's dance." Percy Jackson said before taking his weapon out and attacking at the speed of lightning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the readers reading this. Please, if you like it, please leave kudos. Thank you once again! :)


	3. Urgh....

Duck, Slash, attack. 

He could hear his mother's voice in all her motherly glory screeching in his head. Although annoying, he couldn't be irritated my his mother's worrying, as it had saved him numerous times while in battle. 

Percy gritted his teeth as the monster gave a low blow to his leg, no doubt breaking the bone. It hurt like Tartarus, but in the matter of death or life, minor technicalities like a broken bone weren't regarded as a big problem. Didn't make them any less irritating, though. The cyclops chuckled, an evil chuckle, once he realized that Percy was suffering from the injuries cause by him. Oh, his boss would be so proud. 

Percy was running on adrenaline now; his energy depleted long ago. He just hoped this fight would be over soon. 

The cyclops was highly enjoying himself. The popping and cracking for the boy's bones every time he hit one of them with his bat pleased him to no limit. He swung his bat with inhuman strength, completely shattering the boy's arm, which he had used to protect his head. 

Percy was knackered, even his adrenaline was running low. On top of that, he needed to get the nearly conscious Jason up to his friends before his friends went insane in worry. Time to finish this battle. 

"Wha..What?" A groggy voice sounded not far from the battle. 

The battle stopped and monsters and person alike turned toward the blue-eyed son of Zeus who was cradling his head and squinting at them. 

Percy, always one to take advantage of every little distraction his opponents experienced, quickly swiped at the cyclopes heads, both of them coming clean off, golden dust spraying as the bodies of the beasts dissolved. 

Percy sprinted to the confused son of Zeus. 

"Hey, I'm Percy. Anyway, can you stand?"

Jason seemed to understand that the situation was serious so he made a mental note of his thousands of questions and used the wall to stand...only to fall right back down again. 

Percy cursed softly under his breath. 

This was going to take a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope someone out there in the world is actually enjoying my story.......... 


	4. The Dark Silhouette

Percy walked down the cobbled stone alley, his arm around Jason. His arm was wrapped around Jason's waist, Jason's arm wrapped around his shoulders. If they had been the same height, this position would have been fine. However, due to Jason being a little less than a head taller than Percy, he had to bend down slightly so that he could physically wrap his arms around Percy's shoulders. 

The first thing they saw were black silhouettes of people moving towards them. 

"Luke.....Annabeth....Grover...we are fine.....we are over here!" Gasped out Jason in between deep, raspy breaths. 

"Well that's nice to hear isn't it?" A voice echoed off the alley walls. 

Percy, having never heard the voices of the people he was following, kept on walking towards the silhouettes. He, however, did stop when he felt Jason's body stiffen. Something was wrong. 

"Jason...Jason, I need you to listen....what's wrong?" Jason didn't answer, instead, he tried backing up only to be brought back by Percy. 

Percy was growing a little bit worried that these weren't the people they were looking for. 

Percy decided to add a little bit of authority in his voice.   
"Jason, what is the matter?" 

"Oh, sweetie, he won't answer!" The mysterious voice sounded out from the entrance of the alley again. This time slightly slurred. "Let's just say, he's caught up in....memories of the past."

"Who are you?" 

"Oh my, I believe we haven't met, have we?" 

"I wouldn't know, I don't who I'm talking to, do I?" 

"Oh no, believe me, we haven't met." 

"Then who are you?" 

"I'm afraid that I can't tell you. However, I don't think it would matter. I'm just another woman in the world who the gods gave a horrible fate too." She hiccuped, then sniffed a few times. "I do know you, though, oh yes, Zeus talks about you all the time.......Persues Jackson!" 

Some people would have freaked out, sobbing about they were not ready to die while others would have shouted stalker at the top of their lungs. However, Percy was not one for dramatics and instead stayed silent, all the while collecting information that may be necessary. 

She knew Zeus. 

She was obviously drunk or hangover, either which could lead to vicious behavior. 

Jason somehow knew her. 

She knew him or at least had heard of him.

Jason beside him was shaking like a leaf in the wind, and it was obvious he would be no help. 

Percy sat Jason down so that he was sitting against the wall. 

Right, time to get this over with and to the others. 

"What do you want with us?" He asked in an even voice, not emotion seeping through. 

"Well, you see something happened years ago. Something due to the silly boy in the corner." 

Percy turned to Jason to see if he was ready to be a help. Unfortunately not. He turned back to face the unnamed stranger. 

"What happened?"

The woman gave a manly snort then giggled drunkenly before answering. 

"Do you really believe that I'll tell you, silly boy?" She carried on. "No..I won't tell you......but the boy knows....look at him..he knows what he did. The selfish boy!" 

Percy needed to get away before anything drastic happened. 

"Tell. Me. Who. You. Are. NOW!" He screamed, his voice firm and full of authority. 

"No...I don't think so." The woman cackled, clearly enjoying the frustration she was causing Percy. 

Percy didn't have time for this.....so he did the most logical thing he could think of. 

He attacked. 

"Hahaha, you'll never get me!" She said, dancing around in glee. 

"That's where you are wrong!" Percy said before pulling out his bow and shooting an arrow which pierced her clothing, then the wall, leaving her unharmed (he needed answers) and yet unable to escape. 

"Who. are. you?" He said, trying to distinguish the woman's features, which was a little hard in the dim light. He soon gave up. 

"Haha. You'll never know." She replied. 

"You've left me with no choice," Percy replied before taking out his knife and holding it to her neck, making sure to leave a small cut to make sure she knew he wasn't playing around. 

"Fine...fine...doesn't make a difference tho." She took a deep breath. "My name is.." An earsplitting scream cut her off. 

 

 

 

 

 

Get the AppLanguageAbout UsWritersBusinessJobsPressTermsHelp© 2017 Wattpad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, thanks so much for reading.   
> Please do leave kudos and comments, it would really make my day!   
> Hope you have a great day!!!!!!!!!...or night..whichever one.


	5. EX Mother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this is so short. I have just been really busy (I know, I know......excuses, excuses tsk tsk XD). Anyway, please enjoy and don't forget to comment. It would make my day! :)

Jason 

Percy spun around to see that Jason was looking at the scene with fearful eyes. Why? Well, Percy didn't have the answer to that question, although he suspected it had something to do with the mysterious lady. 

The lady gave a spine-chilling grin which to Percy looked almost insane. 

"Well, hello brat," the unknown woman said, her crazed eyes focused on Jason, "it's been a long time hasn't it." 

Jason, paralysed in fear, nodded fearfully. 

The woman continued, "Of course, that's not really my fault, rather it's yours." 

Jason's face contorted into a look of anger. 

"It was never my fault, never. It was yours. YOU were so hung up on what happened in the past that you forgot about the future. YOU killed your own daughter..." he was interrupted.

"It was not I who killed her. It was you." 

"How on Olympus was it my fault?" Jason asked speechless that she would accuse him of such a thing. 

"You weren't there. You didn't help save her." 

"How was I supposed to know you were just going to kill her?" 

"Oh don't go blaming this on me! I was under the influence..." 

"You were so not under the influence of him! Don't you go blaming your mistakes and crimes on him....he may have told you to do it, but he left you with the official choice." 

 

Percy was sick of being left in the dark. 

"Okay, " he started, "what the hell happened?" Nobody answered, instead deciding to keep glaring at each other. 

"Jason, what happened?" He asked again, his voice was forceful and left no room for arguing. 

Jason's voice trembled as he answered. "She killed her....she killed my sister......SHE KILLED THALIA, "he spun to face the lady, "and she shall pay!" He glared before tackling the woman, snapping the arrow that held her in place. Percy knew this was about to get ugly if he didn't intervene fast. 

He grabbed the woman's collar, dragging her to the wall and punched her in the temple, knocking her out. He then moved onto Jason, picking up the struggling boy by the front of his shirt and lifted him off the ground, holding him in place right in front of Percy's face. 

"Stop it!" He near screamed in Jason's face. Jason flinched back in shock, causing Percy to let him go, sending him flying back and skidding on the stones. Percy gave a quick apologetic before putting on a poker face. 

"Jason..you've got some explaining to do." 

"I know." 

"Then explain."

 

Jason sucked in a big breath before starting. "When I was young before I ran away, I had a sister. I was so young, yet I remember everything about her, " he looked at Percy, his eyes glistening with unshed tears, " but one day she was killed, by my other mother. My father had told her to do it and she did. I ran away shortly after that." 

"But what does this have to do with the woman." He said, pointing to the woman slouched down against the wall. 

"S-She is an abusive, treacherous women a.k.a my ex-mother."


	6. I can lead you

Percy looked at the boy laying on the stones beneath his feet in mild shock and sympathy. He knew what it was like to meet a person from your past. Someone you thought you would never see again. 

"Shut your mouth or you'll catch flies." Jason snapped, standing up and dusting his pants before turning on his heel and marching off towards the light at the end of the alley, "I don't need your sympathy, neither do I want it."

Percy stood there, watching the boy retreat, before shaking his head and following Jason. Percy couldn't exactly blame the boy for being annoyed. The last thing he wanted sympathy. He and Percy were sort of the same there; not wanting sympathy, not wanting to see pity in people's eyes, to feel belittled by a little bit of emotion. 

"Jason, "Percy started, watching as Jason slowed down and turned his head slightly, ever so slightly, "You're going the wrong way." And indeed he was, they were walking in the direction towards the foul smelling rubbish bins, where they had just escaped the two cyclops. 

Jason's lips twitched downwards, before he turned a one-eighty, realizing that indeed he was. He then looked at Percy, who was smirking at the look on Jason's face. He only looked 'a little' confused.

"Oh..umm...I knew that. I was just testing you..." Jason said; he wasn't the best liar. 

"Sure.." Percy said, dragging out the end of the word, "come on, we should probably get back to your friends before they go insane with worry." He then turned around and started walking down the alley. Down the right way this time. He didn't turn to see if Jason was following him; he didn't need to. The slow footsteps behind him were quite a giveaway. 

Jason checked his watch, and Percy could him curse under his breath, saying something about Luke killing him and promising not to go missing anymore. Percy chuckled silently under his breath, this is why he preferred to travel alone; although he didn't have a choice anyway. 

The alleyway began to get less claustrophobic - which Percy was very glad for - and soon opened up. The sun was just peeking up over the skyscrapers, creating a pastel array on the sky. Percy took a few moments to appreciate the sight. Most people most days would take the breathtaking sight for granted. It was the sky, so what? But not Percy. After seeing countless hair- raising, unspeakable sights, Percy took comfort in the warm colors of the sky. 

"Jason!" A voice sounding very similar to one of a goat's bleat sounded. Percy was brought back to the present just to see a flash of golden flying through the air. 

"Hey Grover, " Jason looked at the guy with a goatee and a rasta cap, "hey Annabeth, " he looked at the young blonde clinging to him for dear life. 

"Don't ever do that again!"The blonde said, her voice muffled by Jason's clothing. 

"I promise I won't Annabeth." 

"You better, you gave us one heck of a scare man." The guy with the goatee said accusingly. 

"He's right, you know. We searched all up and down the street, but couldn't find you." Piped up a new voice. 

"Hey Luke, sorry 'bout that. Couldn't exactly help the fact that I was ambushed though!" 

"Keep an eye out next time...Who's this?" Luke turned to Percy. 

"Oh, that's Percy, he helped me escape." Luke looked at Percy skeptically. Percy looked away quickly; Luke had one heck of a stare. 

"Hello, Percy." Percy waved, not knowing what to say. 

Annabeth looked at Percy curiously, her gray eyes analyzing Percy's every move. A daughter of Athena, Percy could tell. 

Luke turned to Jason. "Is he a demigod?" he whispered, not aware that Percy could hear due to his enhanced hearing. 

"Yes, I am," Percy said. Luke and Jason turned to Percy, shocked. 

"I can hear you, you know." Percy rolled his eyes. Jason and Luke looked guilty, but Percy waved it off. 

"So where are you headed to?" Percy asked. Jason looked at Luke and Luke gave a slight nod, signifying that Jason was able to tell. 

"Camp, Camp half-blood. Grover said it's the only place we will ever be safe." Jason explained. 

Percy nodded his head in understanding. He had heard the gods talking about the camp many times in meetings and he had been multiple times. 

He didn't know whether it was the pain and fear buried deep inside his eyes or the multiple cuts and bruises on every individual of the group, but he felt compelled to help. So he wasn't exactly thinking when he said, 

"I can lead you there if you want." The whole group nodded as one. Although no one would admit it, they were only 'a little' lost. Luke and Jason looked shocked (Percy guessed that they hadn't met very much kind people throughout their life). Annabeth looked at him with wide eyes. She kind of reminded Percy of Athena's animal; the owl. And Grover looked relieved. He no longer had to lead the group all by himself and if the group all agreed that they would allow Percy to lead them, he would no longer be so pressured as he was now. 

Annabeth looked at Luke pleadingly, 

"Please, please, please!" She begged. 

Luke still looked skeptical, which was understandable. He had only just met Percy and although he looked trustworthy, Luke had learned that looks can be deceiving and due to being lied to and abandoned so many times. However, Percy had saved Jason, Luke will give him that, so he was going to accept the offer....for now...he was going to keep an eye on Percy though. 

"Fine..." Luke said. Annabeth and Grover cheered and high-fived each other. 

"Right...but first let's find some shelter for the night."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to anyone reading! Please comment as it would make my day!


	7. Chapter 7

They walked in darkness for what seemed like several hours before finding an abandoned house in the middle of nowhere. Suspicious? Yes. But it was the only place they had come across after leaving town (Luke claimed that it wasn't safe and that they didn't want another ambush, to which the whole group agreed with) hours ago. Being more or less the most experienced fighter in the group, Percy insisted that the rest of the group stay outside while he did a thorough inspection of the house and made sure no monsters were hiding in the house, waiting to kill or capture (depending on whether they were working for Kronos or not). 

That didn't settle well with Luke. Percy hadn't even been travelling with them for 24 hours and already Luke felt as though Percy was trying to replace him as the leader. This was Luke's family, not Percy's. 

"I'll come with you," Luke said, his voice trembling from the amount of anger directed at Percy. 

"Fine, but the rest of you would probably be best staying in the courtyard, away from any danger," Percy said, clearly knowing why Luke wanted to come with him; Luke wanted to prove to everyone else that he was a lot better than some newbie that they met on the street. 

Jason started to argue with Percy on that, he was strong and could be useful if they encountered any monsters in the house, but Percy was not having it.

"No Jason, if you come then Grover and Annabeth will be alone and will have to fend for themselves if monster happens to ambush them. Besides, I think that you've had enough excitement for one day. " 

Jason nodded reluctantly, he knew what Percy said was true and he provided a good argument, however, Jason wasn't totally convinced that splitting up the group was a good idea. 

"If something happens, we won't know until it's too late to help." Jason worried. 

"We could always scream," Percy suggested. 

"Too easy, "Luke reasoned, "how about a word? If we shout that particular word, you should come and help us, if that particular word isn't shouted, but you hear us fighting, do not, under any circumstances, come for us." 

"What's the word though?" Jason pondered.

"Monster?" Grover suggested, thinking that this was all a waste of time and that them standing out in the open was quite dangerous, "you know, it would be a lot easier to simply just say 'HELP', rather than some fancy word that's not going to be heard anyway." 

"Too obvious, as soon as we shout help, they'll know that there's more of us, which means we may have just gone together," Percy explained, "we need something that won't be too obvious in the case of an ambush." 

"Owl." Annabeth simply stated, then rolled her gray eyes at the group when they turned towards her with looks of confusion etched all over each of their faces.

"It's unpredictable, will cause some sort of confusion for your attackers and easy to distinguish from background noise considering a lot of people don't scream OWL in the middle of the night." 

All the other group members shrugged and there was a silent agreement that the word to be used in an attack is owl. Once the group found a stone wall that Annabeth, Jason, and Grover could hide behind, and Luke and Percy ensured that there were no monsters lurking around, Percy and Luke headed towards the door of the abandoned property. 

Climbing up the steps of the abandoned house, in complete darkness, Percy wondered why they hadn't left the door open for light. He thought that maybe it was less suspicious, but what good was it fighting in the complete dark. 

They split up, both anxious to get this over with so that the group could finally rest; it had been a long day and everyone was tired. The detailing of the loft of the house was hard to see due to the lack of light, however, Percy was able to distinguish pictures of a family that had maybe lived in the house years ago. They were faded and black and white and Percy walked up to take a closer look. Five smiling faces looked up at him and looking at it made him think about his biological mother and how he could have had a proper mother and had a normal life. Don't get him wrong, he loved his mother loads, but she was always busy and chasing monsters 24/7 and finding demigods and bringing them to camp wasn't exactly what someone would call a normal life. 

Realising that he was spending too much valuable time looking at the photograph, he rushed to find Luke. This soon proved to be slightly difficult. 

"Luke! Where are you?" Percy whisper-shouted, looking around frantically. "Luke, where the heck are you?" Getting a little worked up over the fact that Luke had just disappeared, Percy hurriedly opened doors, craned his neck to look and slammed the door when nothing was to be seen. 

Suddenly, footsteps sounded up the steps and Percy, hearing them, slipped into the next room he found and hid, listening out. His breathing was heavy and his heartbeat thumped as he hid in the darkness. He didn't have to wait long before the floorboards near the door creaked and he could hear loud breathing, too loud and heavy for it to be a monster. As the noise grew soft and more far away, he let out the air he didn't realise he was holding and sighed in relief; it was gone. 

The door creaked slightly as he opened it and he waited a while to make sure he wasn't heard. Then, like a cheetah, he bolted down the stairs and out the front door. And that's when he heard it. 

"OWL!! OWL!" The words drifted in the wind, far away enough for Percy to have difficulty hearing, but close enough for him to make it out. 

Percy sprinted across the dead, brown grass, narrowly avoided tripping over a stray cat (who in turn looked at him and hissed) and jumped over a broken fountain located in the cracked cement that would have been a driveway long ago. All this and he still didn't make it. The shouting soon grew muffled and all too soon, it stopped, leaving Percy alone in the courtyard with nothing to entertain him but his thoughts. 

"Goddammit." Percy swore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya! Sorry, it took so long, I'm terrible at remembering to update XD.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, anyone who read the first chapter. I hope that you enjoy! :) The chapters in this story will get longer, I promise.


End file.
